Moth Poisons Sabrina (Scene Rewrite)
by hello-abnormal-fangirl
Summary: A rewrite of the scene from Once Upon a Crime where Moth poisons Sabrina. AKA Where Puck learned that Sabrina is a badass and a surprisingly good actor. Rated T because of slight violence and general badassery


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. If I did, I would be making a TV series. :)**

* * *

Moth led her down the hallway to her room. Once inside, the little fairy closed the door and locked it. "No one can enter during the ceremony."

Puck's cocoon was inside what looked like a giant birdcage, and the second Sabrina stepped toward it the cocoon slammed against the bars, seemingly in an effort to be near her.

"I will prepare the elixir," Moth said.

"You do that," Sabrina said, impatiently.

Moth came to a table filled with potions and powders and went to work, busily mixing them together in a small, ceramic cup.

"On the day of a fairy's emergence from its cocoon, our people drink a ceremonial toast to a healthy new life. Very few humans have ever been present," Moth said.

"Well, I'm happy to be included," Sabrina said, reaching into the cage and putting her hand on the slimy cocoon. She expected it to be cold and damp like before but it was warm and alive. Maybe he could hear her.

"Puck, I've come to say good-bye. You're free from Ferryport Landing. That's something a lot of Everafters and I, myself, would like to be. You're going to stay here with your mother and brother. Apparently, you're the new king of the fairies so you're going to have to grow up a little. I… I never got a chance to say I was sorry for slugging you when you… you… well, you know." The memory of their kiss flashed into her mind again. "I wasn't expecting it and, well, it wasn't exactly a dream come true to be surrounded by a bunch of tick-eating chimpanzees. I was angry when it happened. But, I'm glad it was you."

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "OK, enough of that. You take care of yourself. I'm going to come back here someday and if I find out you were a jerkazoid, there's going to be trouble."

Moth returned, holding two goblets. For some reason, Sabrina felt a little… off. There were some strangely sinister vibes coming from Moth. Sabrina narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. The fairy handed her a goblet and then raised it for a toast. "To Puck," she said. Sabrina raised her own goblet. "To Puck."

Sabrina, still suspicious, pretended to take a sip. Who knows what kind of stuff was in this fairy concoction? She looked up to see Moth gazing at her expectantly as if waiting for something to happen. A horrifying assumption formed in Sabrina's mind. But the only way to find out...was to pretend. So Sabrina put on a show.

"So, I suppose you two will be getting married," Sabrina said conversationally.

"Naturally. Once Puck learns that it was I who brought his father's killer to justice, he'll, of course, take me as his bride. I needed to prove I was worthy of him."

"Well, don't forget to send me an invitation to the big day," Sabrina said with a sneer. Moth flashed one back at her.

"To be honest, Princess, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show up back on our front porch," Sabrina said taking another pretend sip of her drink. "He seems to enjoy tormenting me."

Moth set down her glass. "I thought the same thing." Now, for the grand finale. Sabrina pretended to double over in pain. She pretended to lose her breath and fought to catch it as a second wave of (pretend) pain rolled over her. She fell to her knees. The goblet of elixir tumbled onto the floor and spilled its contents all over the boards.

"Moth, I'm sick. Go get my grandmother!" Sabrina cried.

"You think you've got his heart, don't you, human? Well, it's something you should have never had and I'm taking it back."

Sabrina looked down at the cup.

"Imagine my humiliation when Puck rejected me! Imagine the looks people gave me! I was supposed to be the next queen! But I held my head high and hoped he would change his mind. But he never got a chance! His father had him thrown out of the kingdom."

"Get help," Sabrina grunted.

"When you brought him back I thought Oberon would give him another chance, but he refused. He told the guards that as soon as Puck was well he was to be removed. So, I had to act fast. I snatched Cobweb's pouch when he wasn't looking and mixed some potions and powders. I collected it in a bottle and stepped back into the celebration. There was food, wine, everything one needs for a proper feast. Cobweb ran past me with a goblet of wine. I knew it was for the king. Cobweb was a loyal and attentive servant. I distracted him and poured the potion into the cup. Moments later, Oberon was dead. I couldn't believe my luck, but then you and your family had to get involved and then Puck chose you as his protector! I was humiliated, again. Well, human, this time I'm not going to let anything get in my way."

From the corner of her eye, Sabrina thought she say Puck's cocoon move. "Cobweb will tell the truth," Sabrina groaned.

"Not without you," Moth reminded her. "That old fool Scrooge couldn't get his grandmother to call from the beyond. I'll just tell your family you decided to stay here for Puck's emergence while they go ghost hunting. Even if Cobweb does manage to communicate without you, I've made enough elixir for your entire family, Titania, and Mustardseed."

Sabrina heard a ripping sound.

"Now that Puck is king we are going to rebuild Faerie, right here. I've already mapped out most of Central Park. We'll run the humans out and build a proper castle. Then we'll show the rest of the Everafters who's in charge. They'll bow at our feet."

That ripping sound again.

It was coming from behind Moth.

"Then we'll take over the whole city. Humans will make good slaves," Moth continued.

Sabrina lifted her heavy eyelids and saw a familiar figure looking down on her from behind Moth.

"Grimm, are you in trouble again? I swear, if I had a nickel for every time I had to save your sorry behind I'd be a rich fairy."

"Puck," she groaned.

"Your Majesty," Moth said as she spun around. "I can explain this-"

But she never finished her sentence. Instantly, Sabrina shot up, kicking Moth in the shin and hitting her square in the nose with a good ole' fashioned right hook. "Rule #1 of villainy, Moth." Sabrina snarled as Moth screeched in rage. "Make sure your victim is _actually _dying before spilling your evil plan. Even I could tell you that." Behind Moth, a grin slowly formed on Puck's face.

Moth barreled at her, but Sabrina was ready. She quickly side-stepped and ran for the table of ingredients and potions. She grabbed a marble pestle from its mortar. She whipped around to Moth, who had turned and was rushing towards her. As the fairy neared, Sabrina raised her makeshift weapon and brought it down as hard as she could on Moth's head, successfully knocking her out. Sabrina glared down at Moth's body, placing down the pestle. "You messed with the wrong Grimm, Moth."

She glanced up to a slow clapping. She saw Puck, grinning as if he had won the lottery. "Wow, piggy. I wish I had a camera. That was pretty awesome." Sabrina grinned back.

* * *

**THERE IT"S DONE. Hope you liked it :) Don't forget to review!**


End file.
